De Leeuw slaapt vanavond
by North of the North
Summary: Een tovenaar beschermt de stad van Mathew, een plaats die vroeger met gevaar van invallers voordien beladen was. Maar deze bescherming komt op een prijs, en Mathew wordt gekozen als het offer te worden aangeboden aan de tovenaar voor wie-weet-wat. Tot de Leeuw komt om hem te krijgen en hij is iemand die Mathew bekend zijn hele leven. Eenzijdige Amecan. MapleTea.


The Lion Sleeps Tonight Dutch Version

26 Aug 18

* * *

De Leeuw slaapt vanavond

Synopsis

Een tovenaar beschermt de stad van Mathew, een plaats die vroeger met gevaar van invallers voordien beladen was. Maar deze bescherming komt op een prijs, en Mathew wordt gekozen als het offer te worden aangeboden aan de tovenaar voor wie-weet-wat. Tot de Leeuw komt om hem te krijgen en hij is iemand die Mathew bekend zijn hele leven. Eenzijdige Amecan. MapleTea.

* * *

 **Ik ben gewoon lesgeven mezelf Nederlands. Ik leerde mijn eerste taal, Engels, eerst door te lezen voordat ik kon Speak...so ik probeer dat uit met andere talen die ik wil leren als het proberen om te leren om eerst te spreken is veel moeilijker voor mij om te leren.**

* * *

Mathew was in de grepen van een nachtmerrie.

En dit werd gevoeld, gezien, begrepen, maar was niet toegestaan. Het kon niet worden toegestaan. Niet nu. Niet dit dicht bij wanneer...

Toen Mathew ging om uit te schreeuwen in zijn slaap, nog steeds bewusteloos, zijn kreten werden gedempt. Dit was geen tijd voor hem te huilen, na alles. Hij had slechts een paar dagen, en noch hij, noch zijn papa wilde die tijd korter gesneden, of zou laten krijgen gesneden korter.

Daarom, in de greep van die nachtmerrie over zijn toekomst, was hij niet toegestaan om te schreeuwen en zijn tranen waren haastig weggevaagd. Maar hij werd gehouden, getroost, en fluisterde tot kalm en liefdevol als de nacht droeg.

"Hush My Darling. " dat was zijn vader. Zijn papa, Francis.

Helaas zijn moeder was er niet meer. Jeanne was verbrand in de heksenjacht ijver nogal een paar jaar geleden. Mathew kon haar nauwelijks herinneren. Maar dat betekent niet dat de stedelingen was vergeten over haar, en toen het tijd was gekomen voor het offer te worden gemaakt na hun tien jaar van overvloed, wie anders zouden ze kijken naar, maar de heksen zoon? Immers, iedereen die de schijnbaar magische vermogen om te genezen had moet een heks ook, net als zijn vroedvrouw moeder.

Voor nu echter, had hij nog een paar dagen tot de Leeuw wakker werd en kwam naar hun stad om zijn offer te eisen. Gewoon een paar dagen dat hij nog kon worden met zijn papa. Zijn arme papa die altijd leek zo hol en broos na zijn moeder stierf, en die Mathew niet wist wat er zou komen tot nu toe dat zijn eigen dood werd uitgesproken.

In een paar dagen, zou de Leeuw hem weg te nemen... en doen wie weet wat met hem. Waarschijnlijk eet hem. Hij werd immers de Leeuw genoemd.

Voor nu al, dat soort gedachten niet de moeite Mathew zoals ze hadden voor de afgelopen maand, omdat werd besloten dat hij zou het offer. Voor nu, hij sliep, zelfs als zijn papa was niet, kon niet, niet met zijn kostbare zoon dit dicht bij worden weggenomen van hem voor eeuwig, bijna net als zijn grootste liefde was geweest. Van zijn armen door zijn buren verscheurd. De mensen die hij gebruikte om te denken dat hij kon vertrouwen.

"alsjeblieft, Mathieu, we kunnen niet knippen uw tijd kort. Ik kon het niet verdragen. Hoe lang we kunnen houden u uit de buurt van die sadistisch is hoe lang ik wil u houden met mij voor. Dus, alsjeblieft, "en Francis was dicht bij snikken zelf. "S-zo, alsjeblieft, Don't Cry out, of hij zal u eerder nemen. "

Mathew geroerd in zijn slaap, en Francis was snel om zijn adem te houden in een wanhopige poging om de kamer stil genoeg dat zijn lieve zoontje kon wat meer slaap te krijgen.

' dat hij heeft gekregen veel te weinig van, ' Francis dacht toen hij kritisch keek naar de paarse onder de ogen van zijn zoon. Hetzelfde oog zakken die zijn eigen gespiegeld. Ze hadden allebei niet genoeg slaap gekregen deze afgelopen maand. Mathew meestal van het proberen om zijn papa te troosten, en Francis van de betekenis dat Mathew op hem het ogenblik zou verdwijnen hij zijn ogen sloot.

Ondanks zijn beste inspanningen, werd Mathew wakker.

"Papa, waarom ben je nog steeds wakker? Je moet slapen. Ik wil niet dat je ziek... "

"Oh, Mathieu... "

De dammen braken. Francis was nu openlijk huilen nu. Mathew staarde naar zijn vader in groeiende bewustwording.

Oh... dat was juist

"het spijt me, Mathieu. Het spijt me zo ik kon je niet beschermen. H-hij krijgt je en je moet zo snel gaan... We hebben niet genoeg tijd om dit proces. Het spijt me zo, Mathieu. "

Mathew keek plechtig op. Zijn uil-grote violette ogen vol compassie en vergeving.

Toch, Mathew sprak zacht, langzaam, "onzin, papa. Dat was de deal onze mensen sloegen met de tovenaar lang voordat u of ik geboren. Iemand moest het offer van dit decennium zijn. Ik ben blij dat het mij zou kunnen zijn; het betekent dat iemand anders zal niet gewond raken. Trouwens, om dit land beschermd door magie van de tovenaar en veilig te houden van zijn toorn, zoals in de legendes, ik ben blij te kunnen bieden mijn eigen leven voor. "

Francis keek enkel neer bij zijn zoon. De arme lieve was altijd al te medelevend, ook de zorg voor zijn eigen goed. Het is hoe zijn helende krachten waren ontdekt. Mathew zou niet alleen houden ze verborgen. Hij moest helpen die jongen die had de OS kar vallen op hem... de burgemeester van de zoon die had geprobeerd voor de jaren te verbannen de geruchten van zijn zoon homo, en dat hij homo was voor soort kleine Mathew. Francis wilde bijna de OS kar had de kleine dwaas gedood die rechtstreeks naar zijn vader zou lopen om over de gift van Mathew aan hem te spreken en voor zijn hand in huwelijk, opnieuw te vragen. Als het niet voor die dwaas Alfred...

"het spijt me. " Francis zei in plaats daarvan, in plaats van alle beledigingen die hij over die darn jongen wilde zeggen die nooit enkel zijn Mathew alleen had verlaten, ondanks de beleefde oninteresse van Mathew, ondanks het pleiten van Mathew na het ongeval om te houden wat hij aan zich had gedaan.

"je hoeft niet te worden, papa. Het is niet jouw schuld. Stedelingen maakte hun besluit, en de Leeuw keurde het goed. Je hebt alles gedaan wat je zou kunnen, maar, "Mathew omhelsde zijn vader in een knuffel en voelde de snikken dat kreunt zijn vader nu veel te dun frame. "Ik ben er goed mee. Nu het is besloten, kan niemand de beslissing veranderen. U weet dat. Dus alsjeblieft, stop de schuld te geven jezelf voor. Je weet dat ik je niet kwalijk. "

En hij niet, Francis wist dat. Mathew beschuldigde nooit iedereen voor om het even wat. Hij moet de ene huilen en schreeuwen, vloeken het universum, maar nee, Mathew gaf net zijn vriendelijke glimlach en bleef op alsof er niets mis was. Alsof hij was niet van plan om te sterven in minder dan een week tijd.

Maar, Francis beschuldigde zichzelf. Als alleen hij had bewogen zodra de mensen begonnen te fluisteren hoe griezelig het was dat er geen babes of jonge moeders stierven onder zijn lieve Jeanne touch. Hij zou niet hebben verbleven in deze vervloekte stad zodra die schijn van een proces was gekomen, nadat hij had gezien de staat Jeanne was in na haar martelen...

Mathew likte zijn lippen, hoe kon hij nu kalm zijn vader? Hij had hem nodig om gelukkig te zijn. Het behandelen van hem was het enige ding dat zich nu samen houdt. Hij had nog zoveel te leren over genezing. Hij had nog zoveel dat hij wilde doen. Maar, hij kon niet terug te vechten, en iedereen wist dat het offer nooit werd gezien of gehoord van opnieuw. Hij had aanvaard dat hij zou gaan sterven. Maar zijn vader...

"papa... laten we gewoon blij zijn dat ik nog steeds hier voor de komende drie dagen. I- "Mathew gaf een rustige hoest om zijn keel duidelijk. "Ik wil niet dat mijn laatste herinneringen van u te worden van je huilen, vooral omdat van mij. Ik kan niet verdragen om die zijn mijn laatste herinneringen die ik ooit heb. "

Dat leek te verzachten de grote ruk Francis had geprobeerd om terug te houden.

Mathew omhelsde zijn vader dichterbij en liet een beetje van zijn magie uit en sijpelen door zijn handen, het verspreiden van en het vullen van zijn papa dunne frame, terug te keren naar de sterke en levendige figuur herinnerde hij zich.

"Oke, Mathieu. Ik zal het proberen. "

Toen de tovenaar verscheen in hun woonkamer bedekt met een grote zwarte mantel die zijn gezicht verborg en figuur een uur voor de grote klok in het centrum van het dorp zei Mathew moest gaan, Mathew verloor bijna zijn kalme kalmte. Hij moest de drang terug vechten om zijn laatste uur van het leven te eisen, maar hij kon niet. Zijn papa was net naar zijn kamer gegaan om zijn Sketchpad te halen, om hem te trekken voordat hij vertrok. Het zou zijn geweest de eerste keer dat zijn papa had opgepikt zijn tekening materialen sinds de dood van zijn moeder. Plus, als hij ging nu, voordat papa kwam terug, zijn papa niet zou hebben om hem te zien gaan. Zou dat beter zijn voor hem? Gezien hoe hij was sinds Mathew werd genoemd als het offer, en van wat Mathew herinnerd aan de dood van zijn moeder, misschien zou het zijn.

Trouwens, niemand ging tegen de Leeuw, en als de Leeuw wilde hem nu in plaats van in een uur tijd... Dat was dat.

Dit betekende enkel dat Mathew Williams één uur minder had om te leven alvorens hij werd gedood. Dat was alles.

Hij zou sterven een uur kort van zijn negentiende verjaardag, en hij had al aanvaard dat. Dus, Mathew stapte naar voren en legde zijn hand over de top van de ene aangeboden aan hem.

Hij had een kort moment van Vertigo, en plotseling, was hij niet in de woonkamer die hij had opgegroeid in meer.

Hij was binnenkant van het kasteel iedereen gerucht was binnenkant van de grote jungle van een rozentuin, dat was alles wat iemand ooit had gezien van de leeuwen ' verblijfplaats. En een Blond Haired man met een aantal van de bushiest wenkbrauwen en de meest levendige groene ogen Mathew ooit had gezien was op zoek naar hem angstvallig, of was het nerveus?

"Ik hoop echt dat je niet freak out, Mathew. "

"Arthur? "

Dus, ja, ik wilde een andere nemen op een kwekerij rijm en maken het creepier dan normaal. Annnnd ik heb willen doen een schoonheid en het beest te vertellen aan zo, hier ga je.

Voor het geval dat u het niet kreeg, is de Leeuw van Richard het Leeuw hart, dat natuurlijk, verbonden aan Engeland is. Dat is wat ik de verbinding gemaakt met in deze kwekerij rijm/navertellen van schoonheid en het beest.


End file.
